eraofrevantwofandomcom-20200213-history
Yusaf A'Tem
Yusaf A'Ten, a member of the Syrian Assassin's Faction, one of the first to ever join the Damascus Guild that was to be made by Alex Johnson. Yusaf was a master at Hand-to-Hand Combat, and Free-Running, he was also skillful in the usage of the Assassin's Hidden-Blade. He later became the Syrian Guild Leader when Alex left Syria to return to Moscow due to problems occuring in the Order itself. Yusaf is also one of the only Guild Leader to acknowledge the European Guild as the Prime Master's of the entire Hashshashin Order since he is loyal to the Assassin Grand-Master; Alex Johnson. ''Early Life During Yusaf's early life, he was known to be an expert thief, being able to steal many things from shops almost always undetected, he was well-known throughout Damascus as a great fighter, knowing how to use Martial Arts to aid him when he fought against people. At a young age Yusaf was an adept at Free-Running, being able to perform masterful feats that the Assassin's where able to do, he would later find himself joining the Assassin's when he met Alex Johnson who was freeing Damascus from its cruel tyrant in order to set up the Syrian Guild's Capitol in Damascus. ''Joining the Assassin's Yusaf joined the Assassin's at the age of 15, he met Alex Johnson when he attempted to steal some money from the Assassin, he was unaware who he was stealing from, and when seen by Alex he attempted to run, taking himself to the rooftops hoping to escape, but found himself falling to the ground and in shock he saw the Assassin drop down infront of him, the Assassin remarked on Yusaf's skills, and asked if he'd wish to join, seeing it as a chance to do something better then being a Thief, he accepted the Assassin's offer. Upon being brought into the Order, he was the very first of the new Damascus Assassin Guild Members, the Leader Alex was pleased with Yusaf skills, but saw the need for improvement and began to increase Yusaf's training, putting him under pressure by ensuring he was chased by security officers, however he made sure that Yusaf escaped if ever there was trouble that he was unable to get away from. Both Alex and Yusaf formed a great friendship, the Syrian Sect Leader continued to put Yusaf through the training an Assassin would go through, forcing him to learn and improve how to fight with his fists, feet and weapons, he would also test his skills at the usage of throwing knives, which Alex himself supplied Yusaf with, wishing to keep the new Assassin keen and loyal. Alex would eventually give the Apprentice his first set of Robes, and his weapons, however they where only basic weapons; *Sword *Combat Knife *Hidden-Blade *Throwing Knives Yusaf however would come to use twin Swords, at Alex's approval, and Yusaf began to train in the arts of Dual Weapon fighting, but he was never able to defeat Alex in combat even with the use of two swords, even when Alex was unarmed Yusaf always got beaten, but this was due to Alex's exprience of fighting and life as an Assassin. ''Aid with Freeing Damascus'' Yusaf aided Alex at the best of his abillity to help liberate Damascus from its cruel political tyrant, the two only began to make their move once Alex knew Yusaf was ready for the assignment. Using Skill and planning, Alex and Yusaf where able to infiltrate the Goverment Building and bring a swift end to the Political Tyrant, but they where forced to engage the Security seconds after Alex had plunged his Blade into the Leaders throat, both Alex and Yusaf where able to kill the Security and escape to hide while a new; more peaceful leader took power, which in turn led to Alex being able to fully form the Damascus Guild. Eventually Yusaf was raised to the rank of Master Assassin since Alex was needed to return to Moscow, upon being made Master, he was place as a Temp Leader of the Syrian Guilds. ''The Order of Assassin's Once Alex had control over the Assassin's Order, many changes where brought into effect, some which led to Yusaf taking full control over the Syrian Guilds, and also he was the first of all Asian Assassin Guild Leaders to join the European's Assassin Guilds that constructed the Two Guild Alliance, and once America Allied into the Two Guild Alliance it became; The Hashshashin Order. Life as Grand Master'' IN 2142 AD, the Grand-Master Alex Johnson alerted Yusaf that he was leaving the Order, this was during the time that Yusaf had been sent into Exile from Syria due to his continued loyalty to the European Guild, as an award from Alex, he was put in charge of the entire European Guild of Assassin's. Alex then left Britain to go to Masyaf. Yusaf later heard of Alex's death, and alerted his Family in 2146 AD, Yusaf continued to lead the European Assassin's Guild as Alex once had, he was actually hoping he'd be able to pull the Assassin's together like Alex had, but every attempt he made he failed. Category:Assassin Members Category:People